A Post Secret World of Twilight
by kmwhyte
Summary: Short stories that are inspired from Post Secret using characters from Twilight. No update schedule, it'll be whenever the mood strikes.
1. I Leave the TV on ESPN

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor to I own anything related to Post-Secret. I am not writing this to offend anyone, especially the person(s) that write their secrets and then are brave enough to send them in to this awesome creation of Frank Warren.

The secrets are inspiring more than anything and I am attempting to pay tribute, if I offend, I sincerely apologize to each and every one of you.

Visit Postsecret(.)com to see more secrets like the one that inspired this short story.

Post-Secret from 1/23/11 update: I'm single lonely. Sometimes I leave the T.V. on ESPN so it feels like I'm with a guy.

Twilight Stats: B/E, AU, AH

EPOV (Edward)

He's there _again_…

He's there every night from 5:30 to 7:30. That's when she tends to turn the TV back to E! or some other girly-shit TV show.

I never see _him_ leave, then again, I never see _him_ arrive either. But damn, it bugs me that _he's_ there.

I don't even know _his_ name, but I know hers; Bella. It means beautiful, but I can't for the life of me remember where I heard that. Is that corny?

Whatever…

She's gorgeous, but she obviously had no freaking idea how pretty she is. She wears her hair pulled back and barely has makeup on when I see her. She wears this ridiculously baggy hoodie that hides her curves that I have only had a chance to see once or twice when she runs to the laundry room in her pajamas.

She's the reason I haven't given up smoking. I could care less if I smoked each night, but that's my excuse to be around outside to see her come and go.

She smiles when she sees me though, each and every time she passes me to get to her apartment door, but she doesn't talk much. Some whispered 'hellos,' some small weather chit chat shit. That's all, but I live for that, just to hear her voice.

That's why I'm out here again. It's 43 degrees outside and I'm out here freezing my fricking ass off, just hoping that she comes outside for a moment. Maybe today, I could speak to her, but then again I'd probably just end up running in to _him_.

He's probably some exotic type; big figure and tan skin. Or maybe, a body builder type with massive muscles, ones that I couldn't develop in ten lifetimes. No, actually she's probably into a southern boy, with a Texas-drawl.

It's sad how obsessed I am, I know, but god, I can't help it.

Every damn night Sports Center plays in her living room; I can hear it through my freaking wall, but I never hear _her_. She giggles from far away; the bedroom maybe? I hear cooking occasionally, but she never responds to the ESPN news like she does to her sitcoms or dramas. Hell, the girl busts out with the most wicked comments when the celebrity news comes on.

The girl has a mouth. Damn, she has a mouth; beautiful, but foul talking. The best of both worlds.

BPOV (Bella)

I chuck the book at the counter; I just cannot concentrate on it right now. My patience is just plain gone.

I walk past the bathroom, cutting over to my kitchen to grab a snack and then head back into my bedroom and sit at my desk.

_He's_ there again, just smoking cigarette after cigarette. I swear he goes through a pack a night, and even though it's a disgusting, awful habit he makes it look hot as hell.

He can't see me from the place I'm sitting; behind my blinds with just a tiny opening aimed right at his form. Granted, I don't think I'd be too disappointed if he saw me, just embarrassed.

Royally embarrassed, because he's beautiful and I want him more than anything.

I admit that I'm lonely and probably only because I don't go out to look for anyone. And I don't look for anyone, because I already know who I want, _him_.

But being lonely sucks. That's probably why I leave ESPN on each night while I work or clean or cook so it feels less lonely, so it feels like _he's_ around.


	2. Destroy my Porn Stash

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor to I own anything related to Post-Secret. I am not writing this to offend anyone, especially the person(s) that write their secrets and then are brave enough to send them in to this awesome creation of Frank Warren.

The secrets are inspiring more than anything and I am attempting to pay tribute, if I offend, I sincerely apologize to each and every one of you.

Visit Postsecret(.)com to see more secrets like the one that inspired this short story.

**A/N: **And just to clear up some confusion, this is a series of one shots, not an ongoing story. Enjoy ;)

Post-Secret from 2/27/11 update: I just messaged my best mate & told him to clear out our porn collection if I die.

Twilight Stats: E/B, A, R/Em AU/AH

BPOV (Bella)

"Come on, Bella… how many do you have?" Alice was pleading, and I literally mean she was on the floor at my feet begging for my answer. On the opposite side of the couch from me, Rosalie is laughing lightly while staring at her iPhone, playing some inane game or something. She was no help.

I turned back to Alice, folding my arms. "This is not something I want to talk about, Alice. Just leave it alone." I was growing more and more annoyed.

Alice huffed before getting to her feet and walking over to the kitchen. "My god, Bella. I don't understand you, you know that?" I just shook my head, flipping channels with my remote. "I told you how many vibrators I have. We all know Rose and Em have an abundance of sex toys, but you won't tell us anything. Who the hell am I gonna tell?"

She was ranting, but I didn't give a shit. This was not something I talked about, mainly because it was none of anyone's business how I chose to get off or with what.

In all honesty, I was not a prude. I had four toys of my own, but that was my business… and 's.

"You know what?" Alice slammed down the coke so hard that there was sure to be a large puddle on my kitchen counter. "I'll just find them." And then she took off running.

That got Rose's attention. She jumped up and followed Alice into my bedroom. I remained still, slightly amused that she thought she would actually find anything I didn't want seen. "Really, Alice? Where are you even looking?"

I heard her opening drawers and shoving things around from my spot on the sofa. "Underwear drawer!" she grunted.

"Too obvious…" I muttered, but she still heard me.

"Bedside table!" Rose yelled as I heard those doors being opened.

"Cliché…" I called back.

I was getting under their skin, I could tell.

"It's not in the fire safe, is it?" Rose questioned. I rose from the couch and stood against the door jam.

"Do you think that I would value those things that highly?" I asked back.

Alice laughed, while Rose glared, muttering an "I do…"

Twenty minutes of searching my bedroom, living room, bathroom, and for some reason my kitchen and they never did find my stash of handy little helpers. Alice was fuming, convinced that I had them in my car or something. Rose played it off like she didn't care, but I think she was just as pissed.

Once they left, I went to my closet, pulled out my suitcase that I rarely use and then opened the hidden, inside slip pocket. It was large enough to hold all of my toys and I was extremely glad that none of them had been discovered… all four of them…

I giggled, sealing up the hidden compartment and stashing the suitcase back in the closet.

As I sat on my couch, I was thinking about the way Alice could get… she was relentless when she wanted something and I wasn't sure if she'd ever let this go. So without thinking too much, I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

_I need a favor of you. – Bella_

_And what pray tell, does the great Bella Swan want from little old me. – Edward_

I laughed at my best-friend and hard-time crush and then continued on before backing down.

_If anything ever happens to me, I need you to destroy my suitcase in the back of my closet_. _No questions. – Bella_

It was several minutes of waiting and thinking of a new hiding place for my four fabulous friends before I got his response.

_Deal on the first. But I have question or no deal at all. – Edward_

I sighed, hoping he hadn't talked to Alice recently.

_What? – Bella_

His response was immediate.

_Its two parts. What's in the suit case? – Edward_

Damnit… whatever, just own up to it. I had trusted Edward with everything else in my life, might as well be honest now, too. Besides, Edward would never tell Alice. I knew that to be certain.

_My vibrators. Happy now? – Bella_

_Astoundingly, now for part two. Can I help you use them? – Edward_

Holy Shit…


	3. Graduation Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor to I own anything related to Post-Secret. I am not writing this to offend anyone, especially the person(s) that write their secrets and then are brave enough to send them in to this awesome creation of Frank Warren.

The secrets are inspiring more than anything and I am attempting to pay tribute, if I offend, I sincerely apologize to each and every one of you.

Visit Postsecret(.)com to see more secrets like the one that inspired this short story.

**Post-Secret from 3/15/11 update: I**** wish I had it in me to walk up to you at graduation and say I have liked you for what seems like my entire life.**

APOV (Alice)

Looking in the mirror was seriously creeping me out. I was graduating today. Dark blue, fake satin that ended just below my shins, and was making me completely self-conscience, was facing back at me. I ran my fingers through my short spikes, checking to see how the locks fell with the offending garment. I swear I could design something ten times better with just a few minutes and a JoAnn's Fabrics.

Then again, it wasn't just the cap and gown that was getting me down, it was the ceremony itself. I had no desire to walk across that stage and shake hands with some creepy namesake of my high school and then be handed a blank piece of paper.

It was ridiculous and if my mother hadn't begged me I wouldn't be doing it in the first place.

Yet, she had begged me to go through with the stupid tradition and I was suckered into feeling guilty about letting her and Dad down after they had taken care of me for eighteen years and then were paying my way through college as well.

It's completely true; graduation is for the parents.

I reached for the cardboard cap and placed it just above my head, tilting it this way and that. Somehow, someway, I was positive I could make it look less ridiculous upon my head. Maybe having my hair parted to the far right?

Far left?

Maybe I could flip the ends out, a little bit of a throwback?

Hmm, maybe flipped inward instead?

Nope, no matter the style, this dumbass cap was set to look as stupid as possible and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

~X~

As I walked into the entryway of the gym, I headed to restrooms to check my hair once more along with my makeup.

"Hey Pix, I thought you weren't coming?" Bella laughed as she put more bobby pins into her cascading brown hair.

"I couldn't put up the fight when Mom pouted her lips at me. I figured out where I got the ability to do that, though." She laughed again, handing me a few pins to place at the back of her head.

~X~

Sitting next to Bella was a miracle considering most seats were pretty scare with two or more together. One of our best friends, Rose, was two rows up sitting with her boyfriend Emmett. We smiled and waved, but I easily got distracted as Bella's boyfriend, Edward, along with his best friend, Jasper, walked up.

Jasper Whitlock.

Holy mother of god, I was so freaking in love with him it was ridiculous. He was gorgeous, but my crush went way beyond that. He was on the football team and I went to every game just to see him in those tight white pants and with his hair pulled back into a wavy pony tail so his blonde hair wasn't in his way while playing. That was a sight that kept me awake all hours, doing plenty of fun, yet solo, activities.

He was interested in social studies, too. History, government, religion, sociology, psychology; he loved the entire department and I'm pretty sure he was on a first name basis with each teacher from that part of the school. It just happened that I was the student aid for that department. _Very ironic…_ I was always finding ways into his History of the Vietnam War class to help out Mr. Thomas. He even had me grading assignments and entering them into the computer.

It was pretty unethical, but I handled nearly every students' grades. However, I never needed to alter his grades; perfect marks on every single assignment, thank you very much. I honestly, almost cried while reading one of the responses he put on an essay. He spoke with such passion about the soldier's devolution to their country.

I copied the essay.

It's stashed under my bed.

I couldn't help it, the obsession was one thing, but I just wanted to feel his arms encircle me. Every time I hung out with Bella and Edward, Jasper was never far away and even though I could talk to him some, it was awkward deep down. I don't know if he could tell I was completely in love with him, but I felt like he could just read it in my eyes when I looked to him. I never wanted him to think he was being set up so I refrained from devoting too much attention to him.

I probably came off as a bitch, if anything.

Edward, followed by Jasper, skipped over to the row between us so he could hug and kiss Bella before the ceremony. I'm sure her Dad was _loving_ that view. He was not the biggest fan of Edward's, which was kind of ridiculous considering he was never anything but a sweet gentleman to her. Bella held all the power and he never made a decision without consulting her.

"Hello my smart girl…" He murmured before kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her. "Hey Ali." I smiled as Bella and I both said our greetings back to Edward and Jasper. How could they make these ridiculous outfits look damn sexy?

Jasper reached around, tugging on the tassel of guy sitting next to me, I believe his name was Eric, while Edward tapped on the girl sitting next to Bella and then pointed to his best friend. "Do you guys mind moving so we can sit with our girls?"

_OUR GIRLS?_

Holy shit!

The two boys jumped over seats when the other two that formally sat next to us rushed down the aisle to find new seats. Bella snuggled up to Edward, whispering something in his neck. Her dad had to be steaming.

I was brought out of my ghost-like state when I felt Jasper's arm being slung over my shoulders. I whipped my head around to face him, but no words escaped when I saw the way his lips pulled into a sidelong smirk. He laughed once, before speaking. "What? I just told those two that we needed to sit next to _our girls_, it wouldn't look good if we went on ignoring each other, would it? Got to make it believable like Edward and Bell over there…" He pointed to the mushy couple.

I was jealous.

I nodded, basking in the weight of his arm over my body. What I wouldn't give to have just a bit more of his weight over me…

"Well Alice, what are your plans for the summer? You're going to U-Dub in the fall with Bella and Edward right?" He said, still not moving his arm away from me.

I nodded, breathing through my suddenly parched throat. "Um, yeah, Bella and I going to be roommates come August; which basically means all three of us will be roommates since Edward will never leave once Charlie is out of the way. And summer will be… whatever, work, you know?"

_Work, you know?_ Come on, Alice!

He nodded, looking rejected so I quickly asked about his plans; in a completely spazzed-out way. "Oh, work, you know, this summer." He smiled, making my stomach pop a bit with sudden butterflies. "And, I'll actually be going to U-Dub as well; the football scholarship was too good to pass up." He said shyly.

My mouth dropped. "You're going to U-Dub? But you got in to UCLA, FSU, and Brown; they all have football scholarships and much better opportunities for you. Why in the world would you go to U-Dub?" I nearly screamed all of this at him and I was ready to smack him upside his perfectly coifed head due to the smirk that had returned to his face. "What?"

He shook his head, looking over to Edward and then back to me. I nearly got whiplash trying to follow his line of sight. "I knew you were listening; I told them." _Huh?_ What is he talking about? "Oh come on, you were listening when we were talking about colleges a month back. You listened the whole time, although without looking at me, while Bell and Edward made out the entire time. You cared, I knew it!"

My mouth fell open. Did he mean I cared about his opportunities… or about him?

"Alice." Damn, my name sounded nice coming out of his mouth. "I was always going to go to U-Dub." He smiled, waiting for me to ask the obvious question.

"Why?" I whispered dumbly.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head slowly. "You."

What the hell?

"What the hell?" Obviously, my brain was turning to mush at this point…

"Alright, now you're making me nervous and we've got this entire ceremony to sit through and then four years in college together…"

"Just explain, please?" I begged.

He took a deep breath. "Ali, I've liked you nearly my entire life, and it has only gotten more intense since I actually got to know you when Bell started dating Edward. I thought you felt the same. You seem like you care for me and that you enjoy being around me. I try to make you smile when I'm around you… Am I completely wrong here? Am I seeing things that aren't there?" He looked so lost, dejected.

"No." His face fell more. "No, no. I mean, I feel the same way. I've liked you since I can remember. I just… never thought you would-"

I was cut off by his mouth again, but this time it was doing simply fabulous things with mine and I was really, truly enjoying the way he was distracting me.

Bella's and Edward's laughter interrupted our moment and be both turned to face them while leaving our hands tangled in each other's hair. "It's about damn time!" Bella giggled as Edward nodded furiously. "Looks like I'm getting another roommate as well." I nodded, before pulling Jasper back to me so we could continue the freaking-awesome kissing until our row was called.

At least someone had the courage to say something…

**A/N: Old secret from March but I loved it and kept it until I could devote some true time to it. I loved it the moment I saw the secret. I hoped you enjoyed the new characters. I don't want to just do Bella and Edward, but it is easier to fall-back on them. More to come when inspiration strikes.**


End file.
